1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a communication technique, and more particularly, to a communication method of virtual machines capable of separating packet flows of virtual machines run by different tenants and a server-end system.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technologies, virtual machines have been broadly applied to various computer fields, such as the analysis of behavior of malware in personal computers. Generally, a computer host can run multiple virtual machines at the same time, and these virtual machines ran by the same computer host are expected to be independent of each other. When virtual machines belonging to different tenants are run on the same computer, the virtual machines may capture wrong packets if packet flows of these virtual machines are not properly separated.
For example, a tenant A runs two virtual machines (for example, a virtual machine M and a virtual machine N) on a computer host X to analyze how a malware distributes malicious packets, and a tenant B runs another virtual machine (for example, a virtual machine K) on the computer host X to carry out network traffic analysis and research. The virtual machine (for example, the virtual machine K) of the tenant B may produces an abnormal experimental result if it receives any malicious packet distributed by a virtual machine (for example, the virtual machine M) run by the tenant A. Thereby, how to effectively separate packet flows of virtual machines run by different tenants has become a major subject in the industry.